Knowing a little bit more
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: A personal interview with Zonaki, have you ever wanted to know a little bit more about her, well here yeah go enjoy Teens and above well not really
1. Zonaki 1

**Knowing a Little bit more**

**Gale Zonaki**

Oh so you want to know about me do you? Well where to start…

By introducing myself would be the proper way I guess, right let's get started, my names Zonaki, Gale Zonaki, I'm about nineteen.

I have a few weapons, Kasthra, that's a staff of mine; I guess you already know that my weapons are made from a marble texture?

Kasthra Cyo is a flail for me to reach my opponents that in those hard to reach places.

Kasthra Thasmaye is a sword, a bit like that Homura's but more sharper and effective that can slice down bigger opponents.

My last weapon is Kasthra Ziotso a samurai sword with a cutting edge, very useful when I get annoyed, especially when Sanzo's involved. He always takes away my privileges.

Q.1. Who would you have to hate the most in the Ikkou?

Who'd yeah think? It's not that hard, SANZO! He takes all my privileges, he takes my fan, my cigarettes, my rack sack, not to mention my drinks, my personal stash, oh wait that was the first time we ended up in a Buddha temple……

Q.2. Who's your favorite member of the Ikkou?

Ummmmm? Well? I'm kinda stuck, I like Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo for some strange reason, wait hang on make that Hakkai and Sanzo because Hakkai's so nice, not to mention adorable in some occasions, Now I don't even know why I like Sanzo even though he's a complete **Jackass** but is kind a…Sexy I guess…with those violet eyes…and kinda cute, AAAAAAGGH! CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE THAN THAT BD!

Q.3. What do you think about Hakkai?

Ehm? Well……he's almost like a mother to me…really…but then again is like an older motherly older brother…well there is one problem I kind a get uncomfortable with, that would be his relationship with Gojyo, I think they're in deep with each other., Way deep.

No, no I don't mean their homosexual's……just in a brotherly way; I mean I have been living with them for three years.

Q.4. Are you in love with Sanzo?

Are you nuts? No, why would I like to fall in love with that Ill behaved, completely unorthodox, crazy, ill mannered, bad behaved Priest? I'd be digging my own grave.

Q.5. Give us a couple of words to describe Gojyo?

Kappa, jerk, baka, con artist, ladies man, red headed cockroach, idiot, moron, pervert, ego maniac, lunatic, slicing psycho, psycho, deranged lunatic, Bd, Girl, woman, butter fingers, and I hate it when I have to bail him out in some cases, this one time he went out with a women and later on he realized she was a man, a transsexual in other words.

But he is like an older brother to me, just like Hakkai?

Q.6. Who makes you feel like a little kid sometimes?

Well that's simple, Hakkai and Gojyo, they act like my brothers, I went out with a guy when I was seventeen, and then they chased him off for some reason, now you know why I can't get dates lately, with those too around, I'm never going to find a guy of my own.

Q.7. What do you think of Goku?

An adorable cute, innocent Baka saru, he asks all sorts of ridiculous questions, food that's all he thinks about really, always thinking with his stomach, I was pretty amazed when I first met him.

Q.8. Where you ever kissed?

What does that have to do with this?

Q.9. Do you have a crush on anyone?

Well…yes?

Q.10. YAY who is it?

Hey hang on a second, who are you? GOKU GOJYO! YOUR SO DEAD!

Q.11. Uh oh RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

STOP USING THE QUESTIONAIRES TO TELL THE AUDIENCE WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

**The end, I think**


	2. Zonaki 2

Q.12. What are you afraid off?

Hmmmm? The dark, I never liked it, I don't want to talk about it, too painful……

Q.13. Has anyone ever talked to you about it?

………No not really no……

Q.14. If someone close to you ever died, how will you react?

…...Can we change the subject please, I don't really like to talk about that subject…

Q.15. Do you have a crush on someone?

Not this again…Yes I do…

Q.16. Who is it?

Well don't tell anyone but I had a crush on Hakkai and Sanzo (I don't know why though), Kougaiji too…

Q.17. Why do you like Kougaiji when he's your enemy?

Well, you see, how do I say this…when I was in a problem, when someone else could've killed me, well yeah see………

Q.18. Wha? Zonaki did Kougaiji kissed you?

Hey I thought I warned you two not to do this again? And how do you know that I did kiss him!

Q.19. Zonaki how could you kiss the enemy?

Sanzo's there too, shit!

Q.20. Now, now Sanzo, I find that very romantic that she's in love with him…

Hakkai I DO NOT LOVE HIM!

Q.21. Look she's turning red…

Oh shut up. It just happened. Now would you stop using the questionnaires and let me continue please.

Q.22. Did you ever…

No, no, no, no!

Q.23. Are you sure?

GOJYO!

Q.24. Calm down I'm only making this a little more interesting; now the next question, do you find Gojyo irresistibly sexy?

…what sort of question is that Gojyo?

Q.25. Just answer it Zonaki…

No…

Q.26. WHAT! WHY NOT?

Because YOU'RE A BAKA KAPPA!

**The End, To be continued**


	3. Zonaki 3

Q.27. Who do you think will make a very nice couple, it can be anyone?

Hmmmm? Honestly? Hakkai and Yaone cause they always get a long with each other so well and well, I bet they love each other deep down.

Q.28. Give us a few words to explain Sanzo?

Right okay here goes…

Ill behaved priest, cranky old fool, ego maniac, old fool, picky, idiotic, very vile, very violent, B£&$!D, Walking zombie, Chaos, the next apocalypse, droopy eyes, gun maniac or lunatic, rude, inappropriate, completely unorthodox, arrogant, a spoiled brat, bald, annoying, Buddha loving, freak, freak-a-zoid, Fan-zilla, riot, tantrum, rage, death, killer, unthinkable and this is a secret don't tell anyone but that's a wig to hide his baldness…

Q.29. Ummmm? Where did you learn all of these hard words from?

Lets see, have you ever heard of a…ummm…Dictionary?

Q.30. Yes…?

Well that's where I get it from, you stupid or something?

Q.31. Okay…out of all the members in Kougaiji's group who would you finds annoying?

Lirin, defiantly Lirin.

Q.32. Why Lirin?

What? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, one Goku is enough but a female version, no, I can not handle two of them, besides Lirin is a thousand times more annoying than Goku will ever be, now do you understand?

Q.33. We've all been wondering what is Aurnia magic?

Well Aurnia magic is a bit like Hakkai's chi magic. Only mine is a blue colour than green and I don't use concentration, you see it's all because of my blood really, if I'm frustrated then I fire really big Aurnia spheres, if I'm calm then I fire medium spheres, but if I have the cold, it could effect the way I fire, the spheres would go into small ones, like bouncy balls.

But I can expand the damage, it's not limited, if I chant a couple of old Aurnia words, then I'm able to cast spells, that's where I got my nickname from the first place, Aurnia Witch, seems I'm a descendant of a very long line of witches but they're all dead, I'm the last one. But the bigger spells could drain your life away, say if I use spell like 'Rain Droplets' I need to collect a very large sum of Aurnia to generate it and make it an success, but it could threaten my life.

If I'm not careful, that's why I try to use those powerful spells less, it's a risk, but one I can't handle.

I can also use it for defense, like generate a shield to protect me and the others.

Q.34. What is 'Rain droplets'?

Well that's a stupid question, 'Rain Droplet's' is a bit like rain, but it can pierce right through you, leaving blood all over your body. But they so small like rain, hence that's where they get the name 'Rain droplets' you can't really tell the difference between the Aurnia and the real thing, that's the genius of it yeah see.

Q.35. What is the most powerful Aurnia spell?

Well the most powerful and dangerous one is 'Dragon Feather' it can really kill you, and I mean that in a serious way, I heard rumors that no witch has ever survived casting that spell, they only use it at a no win situation, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to, I'm only going to use that, if we're fighting a very powerful opponent that's too powerful.

Q.36. What's your favorite Aurnia spell?

Well I have two favorites, 'Angel's Chorus' that's an attack that almost kills you and then there's 'Heavenly Knives' it's not as strong as 'Angel's chorus' but can prove to be very handy. But my number one is 'Angel's Chorus'.

Q.37. Can you tell us a little bit about your past?

Ummm? I don't really know much about it myself to tell you the truth. I never knew who I was in my previous life, but I don't really care about it…

Q.38. Then how do you know so much about Aurnia?

Well when I was found by Gojyo and Hakkai, they found me with a book called, 'The book of Genesis' that was used by an Aurnia witches, that's how I learned all my witch spells and the history, besides I kind a knew because I met the last Aurnia witch before he died…Alright the last one was a man, okay, I don't know how he got the magic, but he was the only male Aurnia witch. But that doesn't mean that I'm the last one, now does it?

Q.39. Alright, a very serious one now…what's your favorite colour?

0.0…Wait what does that have to do with this? And alright my favorite colour is Violet, no maybe blue…

Q.40. You can't pick both?

Oh come on, don't make me chose…

Q.41. Zonaki you know the rule?

Yeah, SEE, YEAH SEE, THAT'S WHY I PRECISLY ASKED SANZO AND NOT YOU!

Q.42. And what's wrong, only trying to help…

You said that last time when I had a boyfriend…

Q.43. I already explained this ten times, he ran away after confessing that he was a drug dealer…

Only because you and Gojyo interrogated him with Pitch forks and hand grenades…

**The end, I hope**


	4. Zonaki 4

Q.44. What would Gojyo say, the first thing that comes to his head when all the work has been done?

Well… (Mimics Gojyo) 'You know what they say, Only the good die young, but the good looking shall prevail'

Q.45. What does Sanzo say when he's drunk?

Hmmmm (Mimics Sanzo) Pertinacious fool you dare mock me (Pretends to be hitting people with the fan)

Q.46. What would you say when your drunk?

Hmmm…I don't want to go to the orthodontist mummy (Mummy equals Hakkai) he'd steal my soul…

Q.47. What will Goku say when he's drunk?

Snore

Q.48. Give us a couple of words to describe Hakkai…

Well, Mother figure, gentle, kind, generous, creepy, scary, strong, reassuring, Faith inspiring, calm, terrifying, jumpy, fun, loveable, adorable, that's all of the words I can think of at the moment…

Q.49. In a different view what do you see Sanzo as?

I see him as a wondering obliteration, a mean old man who likes soggy stuff, like old crackers, soggy ramen. But sometimes he can be a terrifying pervert… (Dodges fan) and I don't mean the way he acts, he almost looks like an old geezer…

Q.50. Same as the last one what do you see Goiyo as?

An annoying perverted older brother. He always teases me when I seem to fancy some one, and he says that I'm a female version of Sanzo. But then again like a troublesome one as well he always gets himself into mischief.

Q.51. Same, what do you see Hakkai as?

Ummm? My mother really… (Sweat drops) I know that's a weird thing to say, but he is…even though he's a guy but he's really there for me when ever I need him the most.

Q.52. Goku?

A younger brother, like an innocent eight year old asking all these fascinating questions.

Q.53. When you first met Gojyo what where his first words?

(Mimics) You mean all this time you're a girl?

Q.54. Out of all the weapons you have. Which ones you're favorites and I don't mean Aurnia?

To be honest my Kasthra Ziotso …

Q.55. Why's that?

Well because it's so handy especially when I'm in an argument with Sanzo. And also it's a pretty handy samurai sword when I'm fighting against strong opponents like Lucio Kougaiji, Homura, or any other opponent that's stronger.

Q.56. When you first met Sanzo what did you say?

Ouch.

Q.57. Anything else besides that?

God damn f!&£$!g ill behaved priest.

Q.57. Give us one word that would explain Kougaiji?

Dreamy, sexy, gorgeous…

Q.58. Hey I said one not a dozen…Right next one…Favorite song?

Wha? It's alone.

Q.59. Which one?

The piano version…

Q.60. Why that one?

Hey I don't need to explain myself to you…

Q.61. Okay do you like Hawk's?

NO, their awful awful birds they tried to EAT ME!

Q.62. Do you have any advice to the audience?

Yeah (Takes microphone) Attention audience never let that f£$!&!g priest take your privilages and beware of the harisen, the awful harisen will kill you if you're notcareful. And also confirming a rumor yes he is bald tell everyone.Give him the humiliation he deserves...

Q.63. Oh SHIT!

Protect everyone just remember WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST (Harisen comes and smacks) OOOOW!

Q.64. Zonaki you're f£$!£!g dead

SAVE YOURSELVES! (Runs away)

Q.65. GET BACK HERE! (Goes after her)

**The End sadly**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **(Walks into scene) Okay that was a little bit strange now wasn't it ladies and gentlemen? (Hears crashes) Oh dear, Niisan isn't going to like this. Well hope you enjoyed it… see yeah later.(More crashes) HOLY SHIT!


End file.
